


this is how to be a heartbreaker

by echokomfloukru



Category: Saved By the Bell (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: Three times Lisa unintentionally broke Zack's heart





	

“Lisa, can I ask you something?”

Thirteen year old Zack stands in front of his crush, secretly shaking in his shoes; he didn't think she noticed though.

“Sure. What is it?”

Zack pulls the candy box from behind his back, “Will you be my valentine?”

Lisa looks at him in shock.

“I already have a valentine.“

Zack runs off before anything could be said. Of course, Lisa had a  
Valentine already, look at her.

Lisa felt sad the whole day. She couldn't even enjoy her usual dinner with her mom and dad.  
*  
Kelly smiles at Zack, shoving his shoulder, “Hey, Morris. Penny for your thoughts?”

He forces himself to look away from the two people at the locker.

“Hey, do you know if Lisa is dating anyone?”

Kelly shrugs, eyebrows furrowing, “I don't think so. I mean, if she was, she would've told me….”

Her words trail off and Zack follows her view until he's looking at Lisa again. Lisa and Slater. Lisa and Slater kissing. He shook his head, walking away quickly; not paying them any attention as he rushes past.

Lisa breaks the kiss as he walks past, grinning victoriously, “It worked. He looked really mad.”

Slater laughs, “Anytime you need someone to make preppy jealous, give me a call.”

Lisa watched as he walked away, turning around to get her books out of her locker. She hoped that Zack wasn't too mad.  
*  
“You love him don't you?”

“He loves you, Kelly.”

Lisa closes her locker, hoping her friend would drop this conversation already, “Stop avoiding my question, Lisa. Do you love him?”

“No.”

Kelly's eyes glaze over with pity and Lisa looks behind her to see Zack standing behind her with a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

“Zack….”

“Don't.”

He turns and walks away in anger, tossing the flowers into the trash can.

Lisa turns to her _friend_ , trying to control her anger.

“You're going to regret that.”

She sends the brunette a look of disgust before following after the boy whose heart she just may have, unintentionally, broken.

**Author's Note:**

> so her parents were her valentines in the first scene. in the last scene, they were fake dating and Kelly found out. hope you liked it. comments are nice.


End file.
